


Studium w dyni

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Sherlolly półtorastronne [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, domowo, halloweenowe maleństwo, scenka uzupełniająca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O dyniach, morderstwach i halloweenach w uniwersum półtorastronnego Sherlolly. Zawiera małą Sheilę i mnóstwo fluffu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studium w dyni

**Studium w dyni**

 

                W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że kuchnia Molly zmieniła się w wyrafinowane i dosyć osobliwe miejsce zbrodni. Sprawczyni, zbrojna w narzędzia do sekcji, dała się złapać na gorącym uczynku. Ofiara zalegała na stole, ociekającym posoką.

                Pomarańczową.

                – Czy na pewno wolno ci było wynieść to wszystko z pracy? – zagadnął Sherlock konwersacyjnym tonem, wskazując na niewielką piłę i zestaw skalpeli.

                – Nie wyniosłam ich, to moje. – Molly nawet nie podniosła wzroku, ze skupieniem operując maleńkim ostrzem. Miała na sobie laboratoryjny fartuch, teraz pokryty tu i ówdzie pomarańczowymi plamami.

                Sherlock po części oczekiwał, że zaskoczy kobietę, dlatego jej spokój odrobinę zbił go z tropu. To wystarczyło.

                – Buuuu! – Biało-pomarańczowa figurka wyskoczyła spod stołu i zatrzymała się dopiero na kolanach detektywa. – Łaa! Łaa!

                Nieco zdegustowany, Sherlock zerknął w dół na dyniowego ducha w osobie Sheili Hooper.

                – Przerażające – mruknął pod nosem.

                – Boi? Selok boi? – dopytywała się dziewczynka, podczas gdy Molly nadal dłubała skalpelem w wydrążonej dyni. Sherlock musiał przyznać, że robiła to bardzo zręcznie. Nie była to może precyzja chirurga, w końcu Molly pracowała z trupami, ale z pewnością biegle posługiwała się narzędziami.

                – Raczysz wyjaśnić, w jakim celu maltretujesz dynię? – Sherlock zignorował podskakującego duszka i przyjrzał się uważnie dziełu Molly. – Gdyby nie kolor, można by pomyśleć, że dokonujesz rytualnego morderstwa.

                – Jutro jest Halloween – odparła Molly i odłożyła skalpel.

                – Dwie ofiary płci nieokreślonej. – Sherlock pochylił się nad stołem, tak jakby pochylał się nad prawdziwym miejscem zbrodni. – Szacowana waga sześć do siedmiu i osiem funtów. Czas zgonu... to będą musieli ustalić technicy... – Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi. Może to absurdalne zajęcie Molly wprawiło go w taki nastrój? Detektyw obrócił jedną z dyń i kontynuował poważnym tonem, mrugając do obserwującej go Sheili. – Przyczyna zgonu... tak, najpewniej upływ soku i wybebeszenie... Tak, to by mogło sprawić pewnym technikom trochę problemów – dorzucił z przekąsem. – Narzędzie zbrodni pełne odcisków sprawczyni... Naprawdę, Molly, powinnaś była się bardziej postarać, od razu wiadomo, kto zabił – zakończył z udawanym oburzeniem.

                – Nie sądziłam, że mnie nakryjesz – odparła Molly, śmiejąc się wesoło. – Nigdy nie wycinałeś dyń?

                – Na pewno nie przez ostatnie dwadzieścia pięć lat. – Tak po prawdzie pamiętał tylko jedną sytuację, gdy w domu pojawiła się strasząca dynia, ale wtedy to Mycroft wycinał ją w nudne wzorki, a i to tylko po to, żeby Sherlock dał mu spokój. Mamusia uważała wtedy, że jest zbyt mały i nieostrożny, by można mu było dać nożyk, a gdy dorobił się pierwszego scyzoryka, miał dużo lepsze rzeczy do cięcia niż dynia. Więc nie, nie wycinał dyń.

                – Czemu mnie to nie dziwi...

                – I na pewno nie tak... precyzyjnie. – Dynia Mycrofta była dużo brzydsza i nie tak skomplikowana.

                Molly uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z zawoalowanego komplementu. Złapała duszkowatą Sheilę i posadziła ją sobie na kolanach, żeby dziewczynka mogła obejrzeć dynię.

                – Daaaaaj. Duuuga. – Sheila wyciągnęła rączki do drugiego owocu. Molly podała jej dynię z wydrążoną twarzą i tak jak się Sherlock spodziewał, dziewczynka z upodobaniem wpakowała całą rączkę w największy otwór. – Buuuzia.

                – Tak, ślicznie – przytaknęła Molly, a potem w końcu zwróciła większą uwagę na Sherlocka. – Chcesz ciasto?

                – Dyniowe? – zapytał sceptycznie detektyw, patrząc na dyniowe zwłoki i wytłoki dookoła.

                – Owszem. – Molly machnęła ręką w stronę blachy stojącej na kuchence. – Jest jeszcze zupa.

                – Też dyniowa? – Sherlock obrzucił sceptycznym spojrzeniem stojący obok garnek, zajrzał, powąchał i zakrył z powrotem. Nie będzie jadł zupy z trzewi tego pomarańczowego czegoś, co się szczerzyło na niego ze stołu. – To ja może zaryzykuję herbatę... Chyba że też jest dyniowa.

                – Nie, nie, tylko zwykły zestaw – roześmiała się kobieta. – Świeżo parzona.

                Sheila zsunęła się mamie z kolan i wróciła na swoją miejscówkę pod stołem. Tak przyczajona, poczekała aż Sherlock naleje herbatę i usiądzie, a potem znów wyskoczyła, zawodząc i strasząc. Ponieważ jednak detektyw nic sobie nie robił z jej pohukiwań i pił spokojnie, dziewczynka szybko się znudziła.

                – Strasy? Seelok! Selok strasy! Buu! – pociągnęła go za rękaw dyniowymi rączkami.

                – Jeśli nie przestaniesz zawracać mi głowy, zabiorę mamę tak że nikt jej nie znajdzie i zostaniesz zupełnie sama – zagroził Sherlock.

                Sheila popatrzyła na Sherlocka zdziwiona, a potem obejrzała się na Molly z wyraźnym niepokojem.

                – Mama?

                – Nikt mnie nigdzie nie zabiera – obiecała jej Molly, a potem zwróciła się z wyrzutem do Sherlocka. – Czemu jej mówisz takie rzeczy? Będzie się bała.

                – O to się przecież dopraszała, prawda? – Detektyw wzruszył ramionami. – Ideą straszenia jest przestraszenie.

                – Ale nie w taki sposób – zaznaczyła Molly. Odsunęła obie dynie pod samą ścianę i wsadziła do środka małe świeczki. Dynie zaświeciły zębatymi uśmiechami.

                – I na co to? – Sherlock nie dał po sobie poznać, że dynie, jakkolwiek nieprzydatne do niczego, wyglądały całkiem ładnie. – Przy takiej temperaturze w mieszkaniu za kilka dni zwiędną albo zaczną się psuć. I to nie ja będę hodować pleśń w lodówce – wytknął.

                – No niestety... – zgodziła się Molly. – Wystawiłabym je na parapet, ale jest pochyły i boję się, że jeszcze komuś spadną na głowę. Wolę nie ryzykować.

                Sherlock zerknął na okno i na dynie i przyznał Molly rację. Dynie ze świecami spadające z drugiego piętra prosto na głowy przechodniów nie były zbyt mądrym pomysłem. Kostnica odpadała, bo Sherlock podejrzewał, że wsadzenie świecącej dyni do szuflady na zwłoki nie zostałoby odczytane jako dowcip, a o umieszczaniu dyniowych stworów w laboratorium nawet nie chciał myśleć... Za bardzo by go rozpraszały. No chyba że...

                – Myślę, że znam doskonałe miejsce – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Jest ktoś, kto zawsze usiłował mi wmawiać, że tradycje są ważne. Więc w sumie dlaczego ta miałaby być mniej ważna?

***

                Czarny mercedes zatrzymał się przed domem, ale w pierwszej chwili Mycroft miał ochotę spytać kierowcy, czy przypadkiem się nie pomylił. Zrobiłby to, gdyby tylko istniało minimalne prawdopodobieństwo; nie było szans, żeby kierowca zmylił drogę, którą pokonywał dwa razy dziennie od ostatnich sześciu lat.

                Z wycieraczki przed drzwiami szczerzyła się wielka pomarańczowa... dynia. Całkiem estetycznie wykonana. Ostre narzędzia, pewne ruchy, ogólnie sympatyczny wygląd... Mycroft nie podejrzewał swojej asystentki o tak nieprofesjonalną inicjatywę, a w przekonaniu, że to nie Anthea zostawiła owoc przed domem, utwierdziła go doczepiona do dyni karteczka. Pismo brata rozpoznałby niemal z zamkniętymi oczami, a skoro w dynię zamieszany był Sherlock, nietrudno było dojść do tego, kto mógł wykonać halloweenową ozdobę.

                Mycroft westchnął i przestawił dynię na pierwszy stopień schodów, a potem przeczytał karteczkę i westchnął ponownie. „Nie było cukierków."

                – Naprawdę, Sherlocku? – mruknął do siebie starszy Holmes, po czym z niejakim zdziwieniem zdjął z klamki woreczek zawierający nic innego, jak ciasto. Dyniowe. – Jak to nie było? – dodał nieco głośniej, choć był prawie pewien, że brat nie czeka na niego, by zobaczyć reakcję.


End file.
